Dark Meta Knight
Kirby and the Amazing Mirror]] (2004) |species = Unknown |affiliation = Dark Mind (presumably) |latest_appearance = Kirby & the Amazing Mirror }} Dark Meta Knight is a boss character Kirby must fight twice in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. So far only appearing in a single game, Dark Meta Knight was created by the power of the Mirror World, and was made in the likeness of Meta Knight himself. When Meta Knight found that the Mirror World was in danger, the mirror created a copy of his dark side, and Dark Meta Knight came to be. Dark Meta Knight bears a great resemblance to Meta Knight. The main difference between the two are their coloration. While Meta Knight's design is somewhat vibrant, Dark Meta Knight is gray and dark. Dark Meta Knight also possesses a very different mindset; having almost no sense of honor or chivalry. He has a dark gray body and has bright red shoes. His mask is basically the same as Meta Knight's, however official art shows a large scar on one side. He wears a torn navy cape and has glaring yellow eyes with a scar on his left eye. Although not making an actual appearance in Kirby Super Star Ultra, a card of Dark Meta Knight appears in the mini-game Card Swipe. Games ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Dark Meta Knight is responsible for trapping Meta Knight in the mirror and breaks the mirror into eight pieces. He is the boss of both Radish Ruins (under the alias of ? ? ?) and later inside the Dimension Mirror. In neither of the two battles does Dark Meta Knight actually offer Kirby a Sword before the battle, a thing that the real Meta Knight would normally do. However, alongside Cutter, a Sword copy pedestal appears right before the battle (in Radish Ruins). The stars he makes give Sword. As the boss of Radish Ruins, Dark Meta Knight disguises himself as Meta Knight, and even fights the exact same way. After Kirby defeats him, Dark Meta Knight's mask is split in half. Just as Dark Meta Knight flees, his disguise begins to fade, revealing his true form. When Kirby encounters Dark Meta Knight in the Dimension Mirror, he uses the exact same disguise. However, the real Meta Knight watches from above and points out (for Kirby) who the impostor is. When this happens, Dark Meta Knight decides to reveal his true form and begins another fight with Kirby. His attacks are basically the same attacks Meta Knight used in Kirby Super Star, except significantly more powerful and more difficult to avoid. He is defenseless whenever he charges up an attack, however. He parries many of Kirby's attacks and stays on the offensive at all times. After he is defeated for the second time, Dark Meta Knight dies and shatters into pieces like a broken mirror.. If the player discards his/her ability once Dark Meta Knight dies, it will disappear instantly, instead of bouncing around for a bit. Gallery Image:Dark_Meta_Knight.gif|''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' Triva *Although not making an actual appearance in Kirby Super Star Ultra, a card of Dark Meta Knight appears in the mini-game Card Swipe. *In Super Smash Bros Brawl, you can change Meta Knight's color, and he'll look like Dark Meta Knight. Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Meta Knights